


Vicinity Of Obscenity

by skyline



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline/pseuds/skyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes Arthur best when he’s being noble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vicinity Of Obscenity

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for one of those drabble fic memes on LJ, where you set your iPod on shuffle and write fic with a word count that matches song length? Yeaaah. I wasn't going to post these here, but by special request: tada!
> 
> (I, uh, fully acknowledge the title makes no sense. Blame shuffle, man.)

He likes Arthur best when he’s being noble.

When Arthur does something, with honor, he holds himself a certain way. He’s the Crown Prince of Camelot. Poise has been ingrained in him since he was a toddler. But this, this is different. This comes from his soul, not years and years of etiquette training. Merlin can see it in the intensity of his eyes, in the way his neck straightens and his mouth thins. He’s a knight in shining armor, and he’s prepared to do whatever it takes.

The perfect martyr.

It’s what having your name written in the stars does to a person; forces them to be brave, to think of a kingdom over themselves, and Arthur’s oh-so-good at it. The future lies out before him, a shining, brilliant road littered with suffering and corpses, half of which Merlin knows he’ll put there himself.

There is nothing he wouldn’t do for Arthur Pendragon, his prince, his king.

But above all, he likes Arthur best when he’s being noble, because it makes Merlin feel like maybe it will be worth it. Maybe there’s a point to this whole destiny thing. Maybe this man - world-weary and long-suffering but still sticking it out, right ‘til the end - is fated to become the greatest king Albion has ever known.

Which is why he stands there, heart heavy, and watches him wed Guinevere. Because at the very least, the look on his face as he avoids Merlin’s gaze, avoids thinking about everything they’ve had; it’s very _noble_.


End file.
